The present invention relates to a hand-held power tool guiding device.
Drilling overhead in ceilings using hand-operated drilling equipment presents difficulties for the operator. Drilling equipment, above all core drills, is very heavy so the operator is only able to manually apply the required feed force for a brief time. Furthermore, because of the ceiling height the operator must work on ladders or other auxiliary equipment in order to create boreholes in the ceiling.
Guiding devices in the form of ceiling drill stands, in which drilling equipment is inserted, are known for creating boreholes in ceilings. Additional examples of known guiding devices are drill stands for creating boreholes in walls or in the floor, and moveable guide wagons equipped with rollers for creating kerfs in the floor. The various drilling tools, sawing tools and other power tools are summarized under the designation “power tool.”
Known guiding devices include a receptacle element (in which the power tool is inserted and fastened), an adjustable guiding and support device, and a remote control device for operating the power tool. The movement of the remote control device is transmitted to the power tool by a transmission device. The feed motion of the power tool is effected via an adjusting device, which has a lifting device and an adjusting lever. A handle, which is used to actuate the adjusting lever, is attached to the adjusting lever. The adjusting lever is designed to be adjustable between a first and second end position.
The disadvantage of known guiding devices is that the hand lever of the remote control device is attached to the handle and the handle is rigidly connected to the adjusting lever. If the adjusting lever is adjusted between the first and second end positions, the position of the hand lever relative to the operator changes and the grip position can be ergonomically unfavorable for the operator.
It would be desirable to improve a device for guiding a power tool with regard to the disadvantages explained above. The object of the present invention is making available a device for guiding a power tool in which the operator is able to operate the remote control device ergonomically in every position of the adjusting lever.
According to the invention, the handle is designed to be rotatable relative to the adjusting lever around an axis of rotation. Because the handle is designed to be rotatable relative to the adjusting lever, the handle can be rotated by the operator into an ergonomically favorable position when actuating the adjusting lever. The remote control device, which is attached to the handle, can be operated easily in every position of the adjusting lever.
In a preferred embodiment, the handle has a sleeve and an axis element, wherein the sleeve is rotatable relative to the axis element around the axis of rotation. The handle preferably has a reset device for resetting the sleeve to a neutral position. The handle is rotated back into a neutral position by the reset device so that the operator will find the handle in an ergonomic position. Moreover, the reset device prevents a Bowden cable, which transmits the movement of the remote control device to a device switch of the power tool, from getting wound on the hand lever or on the handle.
The reset device is preferably arranged between the axis element and the sleeve, and in the process is preferably configured as a leg spring having a first and a second leg, wherein the first leg engages in a first slot in the axis element and the second leg engages in a second slot in the sleeve. Configuring the reset device as a leg spring between the axis element and the sleeve makes a compact design of the handle possible.
In a preferred embodiment, the axis element is lockable by a locking device on the adjusting lever and is rotatable around the axis of rotation when the locking device is opened. The rotatability of the axis element around the axis of rotation makes it possible for the operator to adapt the neutral position of the handle to his/her personal preferences. For this purpose, the locking device is disengaged; the axis element is rotated into any position by a rotation around the axis of rotation, and then locked again by the locking device.
In a preferred embodiment, a securing device is provided, which locks the adjusting lever in a transport position. The securing device preferably has a hook element, which is attached to the receptacle element and cooperates in the transport position with the adjusting lever.
In the transport position, the hook element is in engagement with a hand lever of the remote control device. The advantage of this embodiment is that, in addition to locking the adjusting lever in the transport position, the hand lever of the remote control device is locked by the hook element and therefore is blocked so that an additional locking device for the hand lever can be dispensed.
Exemplary embodiments of the invention are described in the following on the basis of the drawings. These drawings are not necessarily supposed to represent the exemplary embodiments to scale; rather, the drawings are executed in a schematic or slightly distorted form when it is useful for explanatory purposes. Reference is made to the pertinent prior art with respect to additions to the teachings directly identifiable from the drawings. It must be taken into consideration in this case that a wide range of modifications and changes related to the form and detail of an embodiment can be undertaken without deviating from the general idea of the invention. The features of the invention disclosed in the description, the drawings, as well as in the claims, may be essential for the further development of the invention both separately as well as in any combination. Moreover, all combinations of at least two features disclosed in the description, the drawings and/or the claims fall within the scope of the invention. The general idea of the invention is not restricted to the exact form or detail of the preferred embodiment described and depicted in the following or restricted to a subject matter, which would be limited as compared to the subject matter claimed in the claims. In the case of any dimensioning ranges given, values within the stated limits are also meant to be disclosed as limit values, and be applicable at will and claimable. For the sake of simplicity, the same reference numbers are used in the following for identical or similar parts having an identical or similar function.
Additional advantages, features and details of the invention are disclosed in the following description of the preferred exemplary embodiment as well as on the basis of the drawings.